Filter systems contain cleaning devices, such as cleaning brushes, suction scanning devices, and back flush mechanisms. These devices are driven by various means including by hand, motor, turbine or vortex. However, existing fluid filtration devices have difficulty handling large concentrations of solids in the fluid stream. Generally cleaning mechanisms which can operate continuously while the system is filtering out-perform those which require the filtration system to be stopped for cleaning. And still, existing continuous cleaning mechanisms often suffer from premature fouling when the particle accumulation rate exceeds their limited cleaning rates.